Crash and Burn
by Bluebell67
Summary: (major season 12 spoilers) Sam is kidnapped by demons after Sam goes after Jack. Dean, Jody, and other hunters go to save them. It doesn't go well.
1. Chapter 1

Sam woke up, rocking back and forth. At first he thought it was a car, but then he realised- it's a boat. He tried to get up, but he felt so tired, and he was chained down. He looked over at the other person- Jack. He looked hurt, fitfully sleeping. There was blood on his neck, and he was surrounded by warding. Jack wasn't going to be able to move.

"Jack…" Sam said. "Jack, wake up."

"There's no point, Sam." A voice said. Sam jumped, his skin crawling as he recognized a demon walking down the stairwell.

"You're a demon."

"Great job. And you're Sam Winchester." She said, smiling. "My name is Ann, and I'm your captor. Obviously. Jack isn't going to wake up for any reason unless we want him to. If you didn't know, I'm the demon of magic- I handle all the deals and lesser demons who learn it and control it aside from the usual tricks. And I know how to knock out a Nephilim…"

"Where are we?"

"On a ship, heading to Asmodeus's palace. I'm really sad that I have to hand you over, but I made a deal to become the new Queen of Hell. Asmodeus is hurt that you two -and your brother- murdered his siblings. You wouldn't happen to know where Dean is?"

"No. Dean and I haven't talked in weeks. And you got it wrong- Jack didn't kill Dagon, Cas did. And Cas is dead. You can let him go."

"Jack did kill Dagon. And he's wanted for more than that reason. I said I could control a Nephilim, and I promise you, Jack has more firepower than you've seen. You, however, will be tortured until you die, or Asmodeus changes his mind."

"And what would he change his mind for?"

"Work for him."

"That'll never happen."

"Fine. I guess I'll see you later." She said, walking back up the stairs. Sam grunted pulling at the chains. He felt the floor for anything that could help, but it was perfectly clean. They knew how he always got away, thought of every possibility, and shut off every single one.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean nervously checked his phone. He knew Sam was in California, but he didn't know why he hadn't sent an update. Dean's phone didn't buzz, ring, beep… Sam's update was over an hour late. Finally, it dinged.

'4456 Grinnell Ln, San Diego. Next Sunday 4AM.' The text read.

'I'll be there' Dean replied. He grabbed his bags, loading weapons and clothes into the Impala. He started the ignition, racing out of the Bunker.

Ann smiled, receiving Dean's text. She watched as the island came into view, knowing that an army of demons waited for Dean at Grinnell Ln. They were going to tear him apart, then send the bloody remains to Asmodeus's island. She would be the first ruler to defeat the Winchesters and take what was her's. It seemed so simple, and that made her nervous.

She chanted a little spell under her breath to enforce the magic on the prisoners below. She felt Sam fall back into sleep, and she reassured herself- she was winning.

Asmodeus was a pompous demon, with a greek accent, and very much into extravagance. Not unlike Crowley, he was a fashion loving creature who liked rare alcohol and entertainment. He dressed traditionally, in a roman fashion, unlike the other Princes. He had never grown out of Ancient Rome.

"Ah, Ann! I expect you're here with good news?"

"I have Sam Winchester and Jack Kline in a secured dungeon area in the fortress."

"Excellent." Asmodeus said. "I'd rather not have them here in the palace."

"Prince, I've gone through every single protocol and protection I could think of."

"My, my. I think, Queen Annabella, that you are the most competent ruler of Hell in history. I want to see them with my own eyes, of course. The two- of three- who murdered my family." Asmodeus said.

"We'll have Dean in a few days. He's racing into one of our traps as we speak."

"Clever, clever Ann."

Ann brought Sam up to a secure room. He struggled, now awake, but there was no way he could get away. She locked him to a table. Sam had a flash of memory back to the torture rooms back at Crowley's old place, before the mental hospital. It had been a prison, where Crowley had kept a ton of monsters- and where he had held Sam and Dean. This place was similar, and Sam felt his heart pick up it's pace.

"Hey Sam." Ann said. "This is Asmodeus."

"Hi." Sam said, his teeth clenched. He was getting ready for pain.

"Why Ann, this is such a good specimen of the human species. This little human was able to murder Ramiel. We shouldn't kill it. I have a much better idea."

"And what is that, Prince?"

"You know… why don't we turn him?"

"Turn me?" Sam asked, dread filling his chest.

"Well, it would be easier in Hell. How many days until we get Dean?"

"Seven."

"We could get there if we accelerated everything…" He said, frowning. "I'll get my best people in- Ann, you and… Bela. Bela is amazing, you can bring her in."

"Bela? Bela Talbot?" Sam asked. Asmodeus chuckled.

"Here in the demon world, we don't have last names, Sam."


	3. Chapter 3

Sam screamed in pain, everything inside of his burning. He writhed, trying to get free, his wrists red from rubbing against the metal. He slumped, the burning pain lessening, still a throb, his head aching. "I've been tortured by Lucifer himself, you-"

"So, should we do that again?" Bela asked. She looked the same as she had in life. She somehow gotten her body back and fixed it. But Bela was not the same. The scars left from the hounds made that clear. This was not the same Bela that pleaded for help. "Ellen, Jo, Sarah, Amelia, Jess, Bobby, Garth, Rowena, Charlie, Castiel, Mary, Eileen, Dean."

She snapped her fingers and Sam was filled with pain. He screamed, unable to keep calm like he continually said in his head. He knew what she was doing. Associating names with pain- the names of people he loved.

"Bela, do you remember me? It's Sam. Sam Win-" He gasped, trying to reach her. She frowned, snapping her finger again. He tried to curl, screaming again, his throat burning like he had swallowed acid. Ann was back. She had a needle of dark red stuff in her hand. Sam eyed it, knowing what it was instantly. "No, no, no, no!"

Blood burned in his veins, and he felt himself blacking out. He came back to the surface, gasping for air. He saw flashes of things he had tried so hard to forget. He saw Lucifer, hurting Dean, Kevin falling from his hands, Jess… he screamed louder, seeing Rowena's dead body as he imagined it, Crowley… he saw Castiel's last seconds. He saw his mom slipping through his fingers, unable to reach her as she vanished into light. He saw Dean, dead, in a warehouse because of Sam. It was all because of Sam. He killed them all because he lived. He got out of the cage. Dean was supposed to be happy. Cas would've died anyway, but not like this. Rowena could've survived. Kelly- she wouldn't've died. It was all Sam's fault for going back to Lucifer. He always went back to Lucifer. Maybe it would be better to not feel anything… he blinked slowly, as pain filled his head again. He didn't scream.

"I think he's ready." Ann said.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean arrived in California, stopping at a Gas-in-Sip. He had two more days until he was going to meet Sam. He decided to check in on Sam's motel. He messed with the lock, and with a click, the door swung open. It was empty, but it was clear Sam had been there. The walls were covered in newspaper clippings and pictures from security and maps, all surrounding Jack.

"Sam?" Dean asked quietly. He checked the entire place, and felt the bed. It must've been a day or two since Sam last slept here. Dean sat down, waiting for his brother.

"Sam- we need you to torture her." Ann said. "It won't be too hard."

Sam stretched his arms, looking over at the demons behind the thick glass, smiling.

"Sam- Sam-" The woman pleaded. "Please don't, please! I'm a friend of Garth! Please! I have two kids, just like Mary, your mom! You know what it's like to grow up without a mom and I don't want my kids to go through the same thing- please! Sam!"

"Mary? My mom makes me sick. She abandoned us, and came back like we needed her." Sam said, unsheathing a knife. "Me and my brother were better off without her. My whole family thinks they can just decide things for me and control my life, but they can't. I'm the Hand of Lucifer. Why would I ever listen to crap like them?"

"My name is Marcie Langman. My kids' names are Robin and-" Marcie screamed as Sam shoved the blade into her arm. He twisted it, making her scream louder. Ann smiled.

"Sam is a natural. He was meant to be a demon all along." She said. "He's so close to becoming one of us already. We did spend much more time on him than expected, though. He's strong. Anyone else would already be gone. Alistair liked the long burn, but on this island, we kick it up a few notches. Bela… are you okay?"

"Yes." Bela said, wiping something from her eye. "I'm proud of Sam. Have you asked him if he'll keep his human name or not?"

"He will." Ann said. Even as Bela said she was proud, there was something she was feeling that said she wasn't.

"Sam was one of the last people I talked to in my human life." Bela said, walking away. Ann watched her go, a feeling of betrayal filling in her gut. Bela said 'human' like it was better. Ann felt hatred bubbling inside of her. She turned to Sam, who was now sitting against the wall, crying. Ann wanted to slap him. He was turning back into a human, crying over a hunter. She wouldn't allow it.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean knew something was wrong, so he called Jody.

"Call me by 5 PM tomorrow. If you don't, I'll send all the hunters I know in your area over." Jody said. "Do you know what you're dealing with?"

"I think a Nephilim, but I'm not sure. Jack isn't very hostile as far as I'm aware."

"How do you beat one?"

"I don't know. I've never done it. All the kid does is run. He's never hurt anyone that hasn't threatened him, so maybe Sam scared him and he sent him somewhere."

"Sent him somewhere?"

"Jack has the ability to open portals to other universes."

"Do the other universes have wifi?"

"I don't think you can get calls through." Dean frowned. "I've tried. Only Jack can get you back, unless you have a lot of money to make a spell, which we don't have- plus the spell unreliable and extremely dangerous. And I'm not sure that's what we're dealing with here… Jody, why do I smell sulfur?"

"Demons? Could they have come after Sam?"

"They've been here. I found a pile of dust by the window." Dean said, the yellow powder on his finger tips. "Do we know who's in charge of the demons now?"

"Nope."

"Tell the hunters that they'll be dealing with demons. I think I know what happened. Sam and the demons must've been looking for Jack, Sam runs into them, and he gets kidnapped. I'm supposed to meet him at this warehouse tomorrow- bet says it's a trap. Can you call the hunters in now? I need backup."

"Yup, I've got the book open. You've got four active hunters in San Diego. Is four enough?"

"That's good. Thank you, Jody."

"Okay, I'm about to list their names, so write this down, okay? We don't want extra company…"

Bela found Sam by Jack, who was still asleep. Jack muttered, as if he was trying to wake up but couldn't. Bela found herself wondering what he was dreaming about.

"Sam…" She said quietly. He looked tired, his knuckles still bloody from the chains, even as he was freed. He watched Jack through the bars.

"It's giving me everything not to kill him." Sam said. "I can feel myself slipping away, but I know if I hurt one more person, I'm gone."

"You wouldn't be gone, you'd be a demon."

"But I wouldn't be Sam Winchester." He said. "Ann trusted me enough to let me out. I killed that hunter. I could kill Jack so easily."

"Asmodeus wants Jack alive."

"Asmodeus isn't me." Sam said. "You don't even know who that kid is, do you? He's never hurt anyone on purpose who didn't deserve it. He ran from our war- a war that has nothing to do with him. And I want to strangle him so badly because he just makes this pain worse. If he grew up to be like his father I couldn't live with myself. It's my fault he exists, and all the pain in his life, all the pain he causes is my fault."

"You won't care." Bela said. "You'll be better off like us."

"Do you care about your parents? About the people you've hurt? Do you care about Dean and me?" Sam asked quietly. Bela looked away.

"I'd say it is a hassle to torture you, Sam, but it's for the greater good. You can save us."

"You can't save something that isn't broken." Sam said. "Castiel said that once. Demons don't need to be saved."

"I wanted to be saved."

"You made your choice." Sam said. Bela stared at him. "Every demon made their choice. Crowley made that choice. What anyone does with that choice is up to them. Use the power for pain, to bring misery or use it for yourself, right? You sold your soul to kill your parents- you were going to hell either way. You can't be saved, Bela."

"And you're going to hell too." Bela replied. "Kill Jack, you become a demon. Don't kill him, you still become a demon and Jack is in the hands of a Prince of Hell- again. Perhaps you kill him, and you're punished, but the world is safe. Don't kill him, Jack will be used to destroy humanity. You've got a choice, Sam." Bela said, standing up. She walked away. Sam watched her go, the moonlight hitting her back. He stood up, wrenching open the cell with superhuman strength. He stared at the kid, making his choice.

Dean assembled his team, and they met at the warehouse, loaded with demon-killing weapons, holy water, angel blades… they entered the main room, and were attacked. Gunfire went off, Dean ducking down, clutching Ruby's Knife to his chest. The demons were mainly focused on him. He killed two of them before he heard a scream.

"LILY!" He yelled, running to the hunter. A demon had stabbed her from her back. Dean killed the demon with the knife, and caught her.

"I didn't see her-" Lily coughed. Dean had to leave her to continue fighting.

"I'll be right back, Lily." He fought a demon to the ground. "WHERE IS SAM?!"

"Asmodeus sends his love." The demon laughed. Dean stabbed him. The demon flickered and died. Asmodeus- the last Prince of Hell. Dean knew he had the location in Crowley's binders. And he wouldn't stop until he found him. He started chanting, his voice shaking. His voice grew louder, reciting the familiar words. He exorcised them, sending them back to Hell where they belonged. He rushed back to Lily. The other three hunters ran too. Hans had suffered a severe cut to his shoulder, but he picked up Lily anyways, carrying her out to his car. He rushed to the hospital, while the other two stayed.

Dean logged into the Men of Letters' database, pulling up everything he could find from Crowley's binders. The locations of the Princes of Hell were listed- Azazel Topeka KA, Dagon Redlake MN, Asmodeus Sunde Island CA, and Ramiel- he didn't read the rest. He found Sunde Island on the map- it was completely uninhabited, with a population of zero. It was owned by Pandemonium Real Estate. Dean knew this had to be it.

"Are you guys up for the fight of your lives?" Dean asked gravelly. "We just need to rescue Sam from a Prince of Hell."

"No way." Hermia moaned. "We can't. It's way too dangerous, and Hans and Lily are already out."

"Hermia- Sam Winchester needs our help." Her wife, Jazzy, said. She interlocked her hands with Hermia's. "A Prince of Hell is no match for us. We can beat him, right? We have a weapon that can kill a Prince of Hell?"

"No, we don't. They're all gone… a Hand of God might work." Dean said. "I can get more backup, and I'll get more backup."

He dialed the number in his phone. "Hey Jody. We need help. Two hunters are down, and we're storming a Prince of Hell. I need you to get something from the Bunker on the way down."


	6. Chapter 6

Dean slept at the women's house that night, while they waited for Jody. He got a text from Hans. Lily had passed away. He wanted revenge on Asmodeus. He was in. Jody arrived in her cop car in the morning. Alex and Claire got out.

"Jody-"

"They're just going to be here. They'll stay at the house" Jody reassured Dean. "I couldn't just leave them. I promise you, Claire doesn't even know where we're going. Here's your… weapon." She handed the spear to Dean. "Where did you get this?"

"It's Lucifer's. He left it behind." Dean said. "He used it against Amara, so let's hope it works on a Prince."

"Hope?" Hermia asked, her spanish accent clearer. "Hope that we don't all die?"

"I'm willing to take that risk." Hans said.

"We can save the world." Jazzy added. "The Winchesters have saved us so many times with all those apocalypses. Let's do one thing for them, love. Let's suit up."

Dean watched the waves splashing against the boat. They had no idea what they were walking into. They came ashore at the dock, tying their tiny boat near the yacht. They walked low to the ground, knowing that they had probably been seen.

"Welcome to the island." A familiar british voice said. Dean turned to see Bela. She looked the same, but the scars that crawled up her neck were new, as well as her pure black eyes.

"I knew I'd see you again." Dean said. "Bela Talbot."

"Just Bela now. I'm still a little sour over you getting out earlier than planned. We could've done this together." She said, gesturing around.

"Where is Sam?"

"He's in trouble." Bela said.

"I gathered that."

"In real trouble. He's turning into a demon."

"What? That's not possible."

"Yes it is. Asmodeus made the process ten times faster, ten times harder than what we went through." Bela said. "Sam is almost gone. He murdered one of your own- a hunter. He's one of us now. And he's going to kill a child."

"A child?"

"Last I saw Sam, he was considering whether or not to kill Jack. I don't know his reason, but if he does kill Jack, he's gone forever."

"Jack is here? Why are you telling us?"

"Because I want you to save him." Bela said. "Come on."

Bela led them under the fortress. "Asmodeus is in the palace over there. This is where Sam and Jack are. I don't know what Sam decided-" Bela froze.

"What?" Jody asked.

"Jack is gone- this is where he was." She said. The cell door had been torn off it's hinges, chains broken, all the warding destroyed. "Sam might've taken him somewhere."

"You don't know where he is?" Dean asked.

"Well, obviously not." Bela said. "He couldn't've gotten off the island. We have irremovable wards that protect us from anyone using a portal or zapping here- that's why there's a yacht, and he's not on the beach."

"Bela!" Ann yelled, waving her hand. Dean, Jody, and the others were thrown into the wall. Dean groaned.

"Queen Ann." Bela said. "I was going to-"

"Don't talk to me, scum. You're still friends with these hunters. If you were wondering where Sam is, he's at the palace. You have to deal with your choices." Ann said. Bela choked, her face turning blue. Ann threw her with a flick of her hand. Bela slumped against the wall at the end of the hallway. "Ah… Dean Winchester. Welcome to Asmodeus's island."


	7. Chapter 7

The palace was beautiful, in the style of Ancient Rome. Ann walked them into the room. Asmodeus smiled, standing up to greet them. Dean saw Sam curled up on the floor in the corner. Dean wanted to run over to him, but he couldn't. Ann spotted his eyeline.

"Ah… a group of hunters, led by the lovely Dean Winchester, and who is this? Jody Mills, protector of Sioux Falls. It's such a pleasure, especially since we have some guests who know you. Alex, Claire…"

Two demons brought the girls out. Jody's jaw tightened. Claire's arm was bent at a weird angle… it was broken. She must have gotten hurt when she tried to get away.

"Let them and the others go." Jody said.

"See, I would, but we're on lockdown now thanks to Sam." Asmodeus said. "There's a little Nephilim running around the island, which I find as a threat to my safety."

"Sam…" Dean whispered, staring at his brother. He couldn't tell if Sam was alive. He was so still on the ground. Dean felt tears coming. Sam was all Dean had. "He let Jack go."

"Yes, and now we're all in danger. So, I'll kill you all, one by one, until he shows up, and Ann can knock him out again. Ann, who do you think Jack cares about the most?"

"No idea. Probably Sam." Ann said. Dean's heart seemed to stop for a second. Sam was alive! But Sam would be dead in a few minutes. Dean ran, trying to reach his brother. Ann stopped him with a flick of her hand, and he was thrown across the room. He crumpled.

"How about we kill one of the girls first?" Asmodeus said. "The one with the broken arm. I take you seriously, Ann, but Sam can't scream right now, so the point would be lost."

"NO!" Jody yelled. She had no weapons, no way to react. The demon holding Claire threw her down. She fell to her knees, her teeth clenched. She looked up, smiling painfully.

"I don't know the kid."

"You know, I really don't care. I just have to kill all of you because you know where I live now, and I don't want any more hunters coming here." Asmodeus said. Claire spit at him. He wiped it off in distaste. Asmodeus pulled out his dagger.

"Claire, I love you!" Jody cried. Ann was holding her in place, unable to run to her adopted daughter.

"I know." Claire smiled painfully. Asmodeus plunged the dagger into her stomach. She screamed, gasping in pain. She fell to the floor, holding onto the dagger. Jody struggled to get to her daughter, fighting Ann's magic. It broke and Jody ran, pulling the dagger out of Claire and tried to stab Asmodeus. He grabbed her hand, twisting it.

"You had to know that wouldn't work." Asmodeus said disdainfully. He stabbed her in her neck, above her bulletproof vest. She fell beside Claire. Alex screamed, struggling. "Who's next? How about-"

"Stop!" A shaky voice said- it was Sam. He stood up, using the pillar to support himself.

"Sam!" Bela yelled, running through the door. She was holding Jack's hand, with the hunter, Marcie Langman, alive, behind them. Asmodeus glared at her.

"Bela! You brought that thing in here?"

"Bela betrayed us- she's the reason why the hunters got so far! She and Sam let Jack out!" Ann yelled. "She's one of them!"

"Jack, save them." Bela said, pointing to Jody and Claire. Jack started to glow, running to them. Ann threw Bela across the room by Dean, who was waking up. Jody gasped, her eyes flickering open. Claire sat up, her wound healed. Asmodeus grabbed Jack's coat, pulling him away.

"You look like your father." Asmodeus said. "So… why aren't you anything like him?" Jack glanced at Sam, then at Dean, his eyes wide. Jody and Claire were grabbed by more demons before they could run. "No answer? Well, it's nice to see you awake for the first time. Are you really as dangerous as they say? You murdered Dagon, but you have no words for me? Everyone who has ever killed a Prince of Hell and is still alive is in this room. Can you still murder a Prince of Hell without your angel, kid?"

Jack didn't reply, looking at Dean again. "Jack-"

"Stop looking away from me." Asmodeus said. "Show me if you really are who they say you are. Why don't you kill Ann, huh? She hurt you."

"What?" Ann asked, panicked. "Prince Asmod-"

"Queen Ann hurt you, right? She can put you to sleep. Go kill her."

"No!" Ann yelled. "I was acting on orders! I can protect you, Jack! I'm the Queen of Hell! Asmodeus did all of this- he hurt all these people! You have to-"

"NO!" Dean yelled. Hans charged at Asmodeus.

"You killed my wife!" Hans yelled. Asmodeus caught him in the hand that wasn't holding Jack and snapped his neck. Sam grabbed a knife, killing the demon that was holding Jody, then the one that was holding Alex. Jody grabbed Claire, using Sam's knife to kill Claire's demon. Asmodeus realized that he was outnumbered, deciding that Jack didn't know what to do. He pulled the kid behind the throne to the door. Sam, Dean, and Bela ran after him while the others fought the remaining demons. They ran through the paths. Jack went limp, shutting down. He had wasted all his strength on Claire and Jody. He couldn't do anything else. Asmodeus picked him up, easily carrying him with super strength.

Bela threw Lucifer's spear to Sam. He caught it, running ahead of the other two. They caught up with Asmodeus as he reached the beach. He turned around, with a knife against Jack's throat. Dean stopped, but Sam kept running.

"Sam!" Dean yelled. Sam didn't look back, plunging the spear into Asmodeus. Jack fell as Asmodeus sparked, lighting flashing. Asmodeus smiled, laughing, before he turned into ash. Dean ran to Jack, who was bleeding. Dean rolled him onto his back. Jack's blue eyes were misty, in pain. Sam looked down at the kid and thought 'good'. He felt the coldness creeping in, and he didn't fight it. Dean cried, trying put pressure on the wound without choking him.

"Sam…" Bela said, her brows furrowed. "Sam, snap out of it."

"Cas, it's okay, everything's gonna be alright." Dean choked. "Bela, Sam, help!"

"Cas?" Bela asked, looking at Sam. Sam shook his head.

"Cas is dead." Sam said. He felt pain in his chest, emotions flooding back in. He saw the kid dying in Dean's arms. He saw Bela, a demon, who looked sadly on. Sam felt pain coming from his heart, wishing that he could save Jack. "Cas is dead, Dean."

"Oh God, Cas." Dean broke down in tears, holding on to Jack. His hands were covered in blood. Jack started to glow, but Dean didn't see it. He was somewhere else. Slowly, Jack sat up, Dean moving with him. Jack hugged Dean, closing his eyes. They sat there for a while, Dean sobbing while Jack held him, even though it should've been the other way around. Jody, Claire, Alex, and the others who survived ran to see what was happening. Jack looked up at them, his glow getting stronger. Dean's bruises vanished. Jack set his hand on Dean's heart, frowning, then shook his head.

"Sometimes it's better to feel the pain than to numb it. That's the only way you can heal." Bela said sadly. Jack looked at her, then at Sam. He stood up. The magical walls protecting the island shattered like glass, gold ashes floating down on them like snow. Jack looked up at the sky, disappearing into gold light.

Dean sat in the sand, crying. Sam sat next to him, trying to comfort him.

"It's time to move on, find mom, keep fighting." Sam said softly. "Cas isn't dead. He's here." Sam pointed to his chest. "Cas is a part of us all."

"Except me." Bela said.

"Everyone but Bela." Sam corrected. "He's with us, no matter what. You've got to get up and keep fighting."

Dean took Sam's hand, and they stood up. "Dude, my jeans are covered in sand now."

Sam laughed. He looked back at Bela, who smirked, then vanished into thin air.

"Well, Hell is going to have to find a new ruler." Jody said.

"I think I know who's going to try." Sam said. "Does anyone know where the keys to the yacht are?"


	8. Epilogue

Everyone went back home to rest after the battle was over. Sam and Dean drove Jody, Claire, and Alex to the airport.

"You are so lucky that the airplane system exists." She said. "And that I had a layover in Kansas- which, by the way is really difficult to handle when you have to go through airport security four times and almost miss your plane."

"Thanks Jody." Sam smiled.

"If you ever need to talk, I'm here."

"Wait- uh… Sam, Dean- how did Cas die?" Claire asked. Sam and Dean looked at each other. They didn't tell her.

"He… he saved the world." Dean said, his voice breaking. Claire hugged him. Little did they know, all the pain they went through over Cas's death was going to be short lived. Jody, Alex, and Claire went home to Sioux Falls, and the boys drove back to Lebanon, not knowing that Cas was out there somewhere, very much alive.


End file.
